


Porcupines?

by Lycanthrowup



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I think i'm getting closer to how i want to write mike tho, It's just 3 people standing in the middle of nowhere having a weird conversation, M/M, Martin and Jon stumble upon Mike sometime, Martins advocating for murder again, i'm still trying to find their voices, that's how shipping works right, the jonmartin is just them holding hands and bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthrowup/pseuds/Lycanthrowup
Summary: Jon and Martin run into Mike Crew.Things go vaguely wrong but it's fine. Everything's Fine. No we aren't killing him, Martin.Otherwise known as: Mike would rather put his revenge on hold if he can get out of this conversation now.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Porcupines?

**Author's Note:**

> man i'm just rlly into writing all the things i shouldn't be writing today.

The one person Jon wasn’t expecting to _see_ in the ruined world was Mike Crew.

A very pissed off Mike Crew at that. It was possible that because he was not expecting to see a man, he had thought to be dead that he had theoretically turned a blind eye to the possibility.

Jon very quietly thinks of looking for other dead people but doesn’t dare name them in fear of confirming something he already knew.

Martin was bristling at his side, which worried Jon more with each passing hour(?) if he was being honest. He’d been so angry, lately.

“You could just kill him, Jon”

“ _Martin.”_

“Yes, well, he already _tried_ that, Martin.”

“Technically, that was Daisy.” Jon paused at the angry looks they both shot him, like he was the one interrupting _their_ moment. Was this a moment? He didn’t think this was a moment. “If it makes you feel any better, she tried to kill me afterwards.” He tacks on for good measure.

Mike’s hair ruffles in the sudden breeze that swirls around them, artfully half unbuttoned shirt billowing in the air.

“Why didn’t she, then?” He asked, his voice cold and clipped.

“Basira… uh, stopped her.” He clears his throat, “um, not to pry but, how did you get out?” He focuses and does his best not to _compel_ Mike. He feels like that would end up with him feeling particularly breathless in all the worst ways.

Mike laughs and it’s like someone turned the aircon on high. “You want to know how I escaped the _Buried_?” His voice is incredulous, like he can’t believe Jon could be this stupid. Someone had to have dug him up. _Simon_ his minds eye supplies.

“Ah, no. I- Sorry. I meant. Daisy shot you? Then she- _we_ buried you.” He paused to take a deep breath, shooting a glance at a stiff-backed Martin who tilted his head and drew a quick line over his neck. Jon frowned and shook his head.

“I was merely asking…” He pauses here seeing a few different options play out in his mind. “I don’t know what I’m asking.” Jon sighs, “just ignore me and my questions, I won’t ask a statement of you.”

“Good. I will. Ignore you I mean.”

“Can I ask how long you were down there?”

“No.”

“Alright.” He already knew, anyways. 3 months with the buried had to have been hard.

“Wow, are all short people so angry?” Martin asked, willfully ignoring the fact that he’s been advocating the hunt and slaughter of avatars nearly this entire trip.

“Shut up, Martin.”

“Just _saying_. You’re like a pair of porcupines.”

“Porcupines.” Mikes nose is crinkled in disgust as he says it. “Can’t say I’ve heard that one before.”

“Do you mean the hedgehogs dilemma?” Jon sighs.

“No, I don't know, maybe?” Martin continues and Jon grabs his hand and squeezes.

“So… Michael Crew.”

“Mike.”

“ _Mike_. You ever kill someone?”

Jon drops Martins hand to rub his temples and Mike looks at him blankly.

“He’s like a dog with a bone, isn’t he?”

Jon hummed in agreeance.

“Well, hopefully I won’t be seeing you around again.”

One dizzy spell later and Mike Crew was gone.

“Is he always this dramatic?”

“Are you?”

“I don’t know, are _you_ always this dramatic?”


End file.
